Roses, Chocolate, and Data
by StoryWeaver56
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Data has a special evening planned for Jenna. Set within "In Theory". Data lovers rejoice!
1. February 11th

_This story assumes that Data and Jenna D'Sora's relationship described in the episode "In Theory" happened to coincide with Valentine's Day._

* * *

**_February 11__th_**

Data sat at the Ops console in the front of the bridge, pale fingers flying over the touch-sensitive panel. He adjusted the continuous scan of the space warping past the _Enterprise-D_ and read with inhuman speed some of the more interesting information lighting up his console. Of course, if something of great interest were to make its presence known, the console would make sure the person—or android—at Ops were to notice it. But, Data tended to have a fancy for details and a ravenous curiosity, and this occasion was no exception.

As Data's golden eyes flickered over the console, positrons in his cranium undoubtedly blinking and whirring at the incoming data stream, his advanced hearing allowed him to perceive a shuffling behind him. Data slightly tilted his head to the side, amplifying the sound and therefore giving more clarification to the curious noise. He flickered his eyes to the left before looking back at the black console in front of him. That brief glance allowed his peripheral vision to view the dark red and black uniform and the larger shape of Commander Riker coming up behind him.

Commander Riker placed his right boot on the supporting arm of Data's console, and leaned over. "Have you got anything special planned for Jenna? You know, for the big day?" he asked.

"'Big Day?'" Data asked, confused at the term. Data had noticed over time that humans had a tendency to use colloquialisms, most of which rendered him clueless.

"Valentine's Day?" Riker clarified. "An Earth holiday in February…?"

"Ah," Data said. "I have observed the increase in amorous behavior on this day, especially during my time at Starfleet Academy." Data's eyes seemed to glaze over with the memories, no doubt because his recollections took up all of his concentration considering he remembered every detail of everything said and done.

Riker recognized the signs of one of Data's endless one-sided discussions about to begin, so he quickly put a stop to it before it started, saying, "So, what do you have planned for Jenna?"

Jenna D'Sora was—one could say—Data's girlfriend. After breaking up with her late boyfriend Jeff, Jenna had displayed a new interest in Lieutenant-Commander Data. Data, having no emotions of his own, hadn't noticed the signs until she had impulsively kissed him in the torpedo bay. After that, Data had decided to go with the flow and accepted her growing emotions for him. To satisfy her needs in the relationship, Data had created a sub-routine specifically for Jenna, but he hadn't tried the program yet. So far, the couple was—despite some awkward moments and confusions—currently continuing their time as a couple.

Riker's comment brought the android back to the question at hand and, while simultaneously scanning the contents on his console and contemplating the usage of literary devices in the first chapter of Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, he looked up and answered, simply, "I have no plans for Jenna."

This innocent and honest remark made Riker pause for a moment. "You do know how women feel about Valentine's Day, right?" Riker asked the pale skinned android.

"No," Data replied. "My lack of emotions does cause me sometimes to underestimate the influence of emotions over humans."

Riker groaned inwardly for Jenna's sake. "Then we have our work cut out for us, Data."

"'We', sir?" Data asked. As he looked at Commander Riker, Data noticed a small grin spread across the man's face.

"Yes, _we_. I'm not going to let you feel…experience…the wrath of a woman when she doesn't get her roses and chocolate on February 14th!"


	2. February 12th

**_February 12__th_**

The tip of Data's pale forefinger pressed the button that made the chime sound inside the quarters in front of him. His sensitive hearing picked up a muffled "it's open—come in!" on the other side of the door and Data pressed another button on the panel that made the doors swish to the side.

As the android stepped into the room, he noticed the state of his girlfriend's quarters in their usual disarray: clothing littering the floor, empty glasses on the table, her silver flute resting amidst the clutter. He was continuously amazed by the nature of this human's private quarters, but, while he sometimes offered to help her clean up, he never judged her. Jenna had told him that was something she liked about him.

Data looked around the room curiously, expecting to find Jenna somewhere. Since these were her quarters and her voice had answered the door, she must logically be within the rooms. But, despite his attempts, there was no sign of the Starfleet lieutenant.

Data then heard a shuffling coming from his left. He stepped toward the source of the sound expectantly. "Jenna?" he asked.

A blond head popped up from behind a chair. "Oh, hi Data," she said, then bent down and continued doing whatever she was doing.

"Jenna? Do you need my assistance?" the android asked politely, craning his head to try and get a look at what his girlfriend was doing.

Jenna's head popped up again. She smiled. "That's very kind of you Data." She bent back down and sifted through a pile of papers. "I—, ah-ha!" The exuberant cry made Data think she had just found what she was looking for.

Jenna D'Sora stood up, clutching the paper in her hands, strands of hair that had gotten loose from her French braid unsuccessfully blocking the triumphant look on her face. "I found it! Now I can start practicing!"

Data's acute vision picked up the staffs and music notes on the paper. "If you were looking for the Jurriaan Adriessen's 'Sciarada Spagnuola' sheet music, you could have practiced from your PADD." Data gestured to Jenna's PADD that was lying on the table next to a vase of vibrant flowers Data had given her to cheer her up a couple days ago.

"I know, Data, but I don't like that. I prefer to mark notes and practice from paper." Jenna walked over to her flute, which was still lying on the couch, and placed the sheet music next to it. "There! That way I'll be able to find it next time I need it." Data noticed Jenna looked pleased with herself, so he smiled in return.

Jenna was not oblivious to the android's attempts to look pleased for her. She strode over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck amorously, and kissed him. Data kissed back. The intricacies of something so minute as pressing one's lips against another's to evoke a human biological and emotional response never failed to astound the android.

After Jenna pulled away, she asked, "How are you? How was work?"

"I am operating within—" at the look Jenna gave him, Data changed his words. "I am well. Nothing of note happened at work. How are you?" He didn't mention how he had been planning a special Valentine's Day surprise for her—Riker had told him it was supposed to be kept a secret until the big day.

"I'm fine—just got off work. Haven't had time to change out of this uniform yet. I was going to practice my flute but, since you're here, maybe we can meet up with Miles and Keiko at Ten-Fore and have some dinner!"

Data nodded at the suggestion.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get changed; don't move!" Jenna ran off into the next room and started to sift through the piles of clothing on the floor and in her closet to find the right outfit. In the meantime, Data stood still as a statue.


	3. February 13th

**_February 13__th_**

Data stood in Riker's quarters, confusion evident on his pale features.

Riker smiled warmly at his befuddled android friend and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Data, you'll do fine!"

Data turned his golden eyes to meet Riker's blue ones. "I am not worried," he said as if stating a fact.

"Ok, let's go through it again, then." Riker said, eyes smiling. The first officer was enjoying teaching Data everything he knew about women and Valentine's Day. The poor android seemed so confused by the various little traditions and customs, which, instead of frustrating Riker, only made him more amused.

"Plan a nice, festive dinner for her because—"

"—consuming nutrients with another usually increases affection," Data finished.

Riker looked toward the ceiling as if trying to comprehend this strange way of finishing his sentence. _Well, I wouldn't have put it that way but I guess he's got the right idea! _Riker thought.

"Ok…and get some red roses for her because—"

"—women 'cannot resist the sight of roses'." Data decided to finish the sentence with Riker's words.

"Exactly!" Riker exclaimed, more and more pleased with how this was going.

Data tilted his head to the side, a question perched on his pale lips. "Is there some chemical in the human female brain I am not familiar with that causes the inability to resist red roses?"

Riker stared at the android, stunned for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"I do not see the humor in my words," Data stated, even more confused.

"I'm sorry, Data," Riker said, wiping his eyes. "This has just been very…amusing…for me." Riker quickly sobered up at the steady, impassive gaze Data was giving him. "Ok, Data, I think you get the idea. But I would advise you to go find Deanna and ask her if she has any un-replicated chocolates she would be willing to let you give Jenna. Women love chocolates. Then, go see if you can get some roses for tomorrow. I think that should do it!"

"Do what?" Data asked. The android reflected almost dismally on the fact that he seemed to only be getting more confused with this conversation. But he _had _learned a lot from Riker, and, despite the fact that these human customs on this amorous holiday had completely bewildered the emotionless android, he was still going to do his best and give Jenna the best Valentine's Day he could produce.

"That would make Jenna very, very happy," Riker stated, trying to get his point across without making it seem like he was talking to a child. Riker noticed Data was beyond maturity and extremely smart in some areas, while in others—like social customs—it was almost like Data was a just a child. Riker was fine with this; he would help the android get through tough social situations the best he could.

"I would be pleased to make Jenna happy," Data reflected. "I will go find Counselor Troi now. Thank you, Commander, for the instruction."

"No problem, Data. Come any time you like!" Riker said, patting the android on the shoulder again in encouragement. Data seemed to understand the gesture, and he smiled in gratitude. "Oh, and, Data!" Riker said before Data could leave. The android turned around, waiting for Riker to continue. "Remember: don't tell Jenna about any of your plans. Keep it a secret! Women like surprises!"

Data paused for a moment and his eyes slightly glazed over like he was noting this bit of information. Riker waited until he was done.

Data seemed to come to life again, and he said, "Thank you, Commander. I will remember not to 'clue her in'."

Riker smiled at the human colloquialism the android had just used. As Data walked out of Riker's quarters, the first officer smiled and shook his head. He hoped Data would take his advice and surprise Jenna with his knowledge of the holiday. Or tomorrow might just be an awkward mess.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Data stood in the turbolift, waiting for the doors to open, signifying he had reached his destination. He had just come back from speaking with Deanna Troi about the chocolates. Of course, Deanna had asked why, and the android had explained, and the counselor had found the explanation so "romantic". She had been overly willing to contribute to his having a successful courtship, and was excited to hear how everything went tomorrow.

The turbolift dropped Data off on Deck 17, Section 21 alpha. Data strode through the hallway until he reached the arboretum, humming "Che gelida manina" as he went, and hitting every note and rhythm of the aria with the precision only a computer or android could master. The doors to the large room swished open at his presence, and Data walked into the lush gardens.

He searched the expanse of vegetation until he found the slight form of Keiko O'Brien nestled within a patch of colorful flora. Data walked up to the petite woman. "Hello," he greeted.

Keiko looked up. "Hello, Data! It's so nice to see you!" Keiko sat back on her haunches and smiled a knowing smile. "How's Jenna today?"

"Jenna is, at the moment, frustrated," Data answered innocently.

"Oh, no, Data, what did you do?" she asked, quick to assume the man in the relationship had something to do with Jenna's frustrations.

"_I _did nothing, Keiko. She has been behind with her flute practice and is feeling…stressed." Data hoped that was the correct diagnosis of his girlfriend's emotions.

"Well, then, if I were you, I would get over there and comfort her!" Keiko brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face, leaving a mark of topsoil on her cheek.

"That is my intention," Data assured the slim Japanese woman. "But, at the moment, I am wondering if tomorrow I will be able to obtain some roses for Jenna."

Keiko smiled brightly at the thoughtfulness. "Red roses?" she asked.

"Since the color red, in this case, is the symbol of romance, and Jenna and I are in a romantic relationship, red roses are desirable."

Keiko nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. "You're telling me. Tomorrow—being Valentine's Day—_everyone_ wants some red roses for their sweetheart. But, thankfully—" Keiko stood up and started to walk toward another part of the arboretum, motioning Data to follow her— "I have some extras just waiting for the occasion that will be ready for you tomorrow."

Data inspected the roses, hoping these were just what Commander Riker had been talking about and would please Jenna.

"Thank you, Keiko. You have helped me significantly." The genuine sincerity in Data's voice warmed Keiko's heart, even though the tone was probably just an imitation of what he should sound like at a moment like this. Keiko preferred to think of it as the android's way of conveying his feelings, even though they could hardly be called anything like 'feelings'. She did believe, though, that somehow, somewhere, Data felt something.

"Is there anything else? I'm only too pleased to help out."

"No, I do not believe there is anything else," Data answered. "Except—" he said, remembering what Riker had said about keeping it a secret until the day came. "I would appreciate it if you do not tell Jenna I was here asking for flowers for her."

Keiko smiled. "You don't have to worry about that!" Data nodded gratefully and started to leave. Keiko called after him, "Remember: come back tomorrow to pick up the roses!"

Data turned back around to her. "I do not think I will forget," he said, then he smiled and turned to continue on the path out of the arboretum. So far, everything was going as planned.


	4. February 14th: Valentine's Day

_**February 14**__**th**__**—Valentine's Day**_

Once again—like every day—Data found himself standing in front of Jenna D'Sora's quarters, waiting for her to answer the chime.

Before he knew it, the orange doors in front of him swished open, and Jenna stood in the doorframe. "Hi, Data," she said, then she glanced down at the bouquet of roses in his hand. "Oh, Data, they're gorgeous!"

Data turned on his sub-routine designed strictly for his girlfriend. His voice turned from its usual tone to a smooth, romantic tenor. "They are, naturally, for you, dear Jenna." Data held the bouquet out to her.

Jenna took the red roses, beaming. "You didn't forget!"

"I would never forget you," he said, smiling.

Jenna smiled, but gave him a strange look, as if she wasn't very enthusiastic about her boyfriend's change in tone. Or, maybe not. Data would have to see what she thought about it later…

Jenna gestured into her quarters. "Oh, come in," she said. "I don't know how many vases I have left, considering how many flowers you're giving me."

Data looked at her and tilted his head to the side in consideration. "Would it please you if I stopped giving you flowers? Or if I started giving you vases, perhaps?"

"No, no," Jenna said, finding a place to put the roses. "I like the flowers. I was just commenting." At Data's confused expression, Jenna stated, "It was rhetorical."

"Ah," said Data. "You do not expect a reply to your comment."

"No, but maybe it wasn't a very good comment. I'm sorry I confused you." Jenna felt some sympathy for her android boyfriend. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a relationship with someone and be clueless as to how they were feeling. Though, she was proud of his attempts to read her body language and facial expressions to judge her thoughts or feelings.

"An apology is not necessary. Our relationship is a very informative and helpful experience for me," Data replied as he walked toward her.

"Me too. It's definitely different dating an artificial lifeform," she replied as Data took her shoulders in his hands and stared at her straight in the eyes. He looked loving, Jenna thought with approval.

"But rewarding?" he asked her, his voice back to being smooth yet unnatural, Jenna thought.

Jenna nodded and bit her lip. Data noticed this and wondered if his intense gaze was making her nervous instead of the desired effect of making her amorous. He relaxed his gaze and began to speak. "I have a special surprise planned for you, my dear."

"Oh, ok," Jenna replied, no idea what the android had in mind. But the thought of a surprise excited her.

"I hope you have not eaten yet," Data said. When Jenna shook her head, Data took her hand and started to lead her to the door.

"Wait, Data, I look dreadful!" Jenna said before she could be led into the corridor.

Data cocked his head to the side as he considered her image and her statement. "I see nothing wrong with your appearance," he stated, innocently.

Jenna laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sometimes, I think you are more a man than any human man!"

Data reflected on the comment. "I will consider that a compliment."

"As you should," Jenna said, a smile in her eyes.

"Here," Data said, reaching toward her. "If you insist you do not look acceptable for the surprise—which you do—let me help." He pulled some locks of hair out of her bun and let them fall to her shoulders. Jenna touched the renegade tresses and peered into her mirror. She was amazed at how beautiful Data had made her hair fall. There wasn't a strand out of place.

"Ready now?" Data asked her.

Jenna smiled. "Ready."

By the time Data and Jenna had reached Data's quarters, Jenna was really excited. Jeff had never done anything like this for her!

The doors swished open and Data turned to Jenna, motioning for her to come in first. He smiled at her reassuringly.

Jenna was surprised to find the whole room was converted into a Valentine's Day celebration—the lighting was dim, there were candles scattered among side tables to set the mood, there were red and pink heart decorations—but not too many, so that it looked just perfect—and a set table with a single candle in the center adorned with two plates—one on which a small box perched.

Data released his gentle grip on her hand as she walked forward, taking in his converted Spartan quarters. There was nothing Spartan about them now!

"Wow, Data, this is—magnificent! It must've taken you all day to do this!" Jenna fingered a little pink heart on the table. Her eye caught the deep red box on the plate, and she picked it up.

Data came up beside Jenna. "I have been told that women especially enjoy the taste of chocolate."

Jenna laughed as she viewed the decadent chocolates in the box. They ranged in shape and color—some squares, some circles, some a deep, rich brown, some a creamy white. Jenna opened the box and grabbed one of the white chocolates. She took a bite and let the creaminess fill her senses. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

One could describe Data as pleased that Jenna was enjoying his gift to her. The android watched Jenna's expressions carefully, taking in every nuance and detail. This being his first romantic relationship—but most certainly not his first lustful relationship, if he counted Tasha—he took careful measures to note all of her body language, hoping to catch any problems before they happened if he noticed something going wrong. The emotionless android was giving his best efforts.

Data felt the time was right to continue, and he chivalrously pulled out the chair for her. Data knew it was a risk, because he noticed many women did not like these old-fashioned methods of courtship. But Jenna sat down, nothing more than a curious expression on her face at what was to come next.

"One moment," the handsome android said to her, lifting a finger to add a gesture to his words. He left the room and came back with two dishes covered with lids. He set the dishes on top of the plates at the two ends of the table.

Jenna looked down at the cover, wondering what she would be eating tonight. She could feel the heat emanating from the dish, and wondered fleetingly if Data had burned his fingers. But then she remembered it would have to be one hot dish to really hurt him, and even then he wouldn't feel pain. She was still going to have to get used to having a boyfriend made not with bones and muscle tissues, but with cybernetics.

In one smooth motion Data lifted the lid to Jenna's dish, and the delicious aroma of a fine filet filled her senses.

"Data, this smells wonderful!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I tried this human delicacy once before while I was at Starfleet Academy—in a highly rated restaurant. I memorized the nutritional and organic composition of the meal, including the complexities of the original steak sauce, and programmed the replicator to perfect it. I have it cooked to medium, but if you do not like that, I can replicate another one."

"Medium is fine," Jenna said, slightly dazed that Data would go through all this trouble for her. "Medium is perfect."

Data leaned over to better see Jenna's expression, noticing the repetition of her words. "Are you unhappy?" he asked, his naivety and inexperience at fully understanding human behaviors becoming obvious. Maybe she didn't like that the steak was replicated—some people didn't like replicated food, Data had noticed. But Data had also noticed that some people were disgusted by the idea of eating real, un-replicated meat that had come from an animal. When people were raised on replicator food, eating the flesh of a real animal became too much for some.

"No, Data, I'm just shocked you would do all this for me!" Jenna smiled at him.

The android stood back up to his full height and lifted one corner of his mouth in a smile. Then, he began to pour a deep, rich red wine into both of their glasses. He began to speak smoothly again, enunciating every word.

"Today is Valentine's Day—you deserve to understand the extent of my affections."

Jenna just smiled before taking a bite of the wonderful steak, deciding not to get in to a questioning about how much "affection" he really felt for her. She would enjoy the evening, and talk to him about her looming worries later.

Data sat on the other side of the table, lifting the cover to his own meal and placing the napkin on his lap. He began to eat his steak, more for the sake of the dinner than because his systems needed the nutrients.

The dinner commenced pleasantly, with Jenna and Data engaging in conversations that helped them both understand each other more. Jenna was very satisfied with the steak, not just because of the taste but also because she felt touched by Data's thoughtfulness. This whole dinner was very thoughtful, including the roses he had surprised her with and the chocolates.

At the end of the meal, Data brought out a chocolate soufflé with a single strawberry on top. Jenna popped the fruit into her mouth, enjoying the taste, then ate the rich soufflé.

Once dessert was finished, Data asked, "Based on my predictions, this meal was very satisfying, was it not?"

"It was wonderful, Data!" Jenna said warmly. "Everything is so wonderful! You are so thoughtful, so caring!"

"I thank you for your kind words," Data stated, giving her a small smile. Jenna was learning to love that sweet quirk of his mouth. "But I was doing only what is considered socially acceptable on February 14th."

Part of Jenna took this statement as Data being modest, dismissing her gratitude humbly. But another part of Jenna made her think maybe Data _was _just playing a role, playing a part that was humanly "acceptable" for the situation he was in. This thought made her sad, made her think maybe this whole relationship was just—for him—an act. But, for this day, she pushed those doubts aside.

Jenna started to stand up, and Data rushed to her side, diligently pulling her chair out for her. Jenna smiled at the dedication to chivalry—he obviously found it to be very romantic. She agreed with those thoughts.

When Jenna was standing, she stared lovingly for a moment into Data's luminescent eyes.

"Data, how can I thank you? You have made today wonderful. And here I was thinking you would forget about Valentine's Day!"

"I never forget," Data answered truthfully. Data thought of how Jenna seemed so happy, and how grateful he was Riker had helped aid him to make this day perfect for her.

Jenna laughed lightly and pulled the android closer to her. He was the sweetest being on the ship and he was all hers. He was gentle, he was kind, polite, giving, and sweet, so sweet! He was a bit naïve and innocent, but those traits just made him cuter. He was adorable when he looked at her confused with that small, questioning twitch of his head to the side. Her eyes ran down his face, noticing the contrast of his chocolate brown hair with the pale of his skin, his beautiful, gentle eyes, his straight nose, his smooth lips. She found herself leaning forward and kissing those lips tenderly. He kissed her back, much to her joy. Jenna D'Sora considered herself the luckiest girl in the Milky Way galaxy. Data was all hers, and no one else's.

In theory, everything Data did for Jenna that day would work out. In theory, everything _did _work out.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she replied.

Data was her valentine.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed! For those of you with Data crushes (like me!) I really hope this made you feel all fuzzy inside! __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ _Thank you so much for reading my story! Remember, if you want to know more about me or my other _Star Trek _stories, check out my profile. I've got a lot more to come, too! Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
